HalfLife: Full Life Consequences  Coming of Doom
by Genma no Ou
Summary: An insert fic for the Half-Life Full Life Consequences series that explains how things changed so much between the second and third stories. Another fic by my friend Jack. Rated T for mild creature violence.


Author's Note: Remember that Jack friend of mine? The one who wrote that ridiculous Hellsing fic? Well, I introduced him to the Half-Life: Full Life Consequences Series some time ago, and he finds it just as hilarious as I do. I told him that he could have a lot of fun writing about what happened between "What Has Tobe Done" and "Hero Beginning" [double sic], and he produced this. This time, I think the style is intentional, but I'm not too sure with Jack these days. Anyway, I'm posting it for him because I owe him a favour. I hope I don't regret this.

An: Hey Im not squirelking but saw that many people inspired by sorties of Half Life Full Life Conseqwuqnces so decided to write story of what happenend after end of What Has Tobe Done. Hop u guys lik it. i dont one Half Life or the suqirelking storys.

Half-Life: Full Life Consequences: Comming of Doom

"John Freeman... you got here slow and now i am zombie goast. you will pay..." Headcarb Gordon Freeman monaed and slowly toward John Freeman

"Bro i dont want to hurt you but wont stop if dont have choice please bro dont" John Freeman started out but was jump by zombie goast Gordon Freeman

"John Freeman i hate you die and make he not hungry" Gordon Freeman said evil and mouth opened on chets with the ribbs for tethe and tired to eat John Freeman.

"Im sorry bro but must be done. We both have to live up to Full-Life Consequences!" John Freeman yeled and grabed crowbar off Gordon Freeman tol belt and stabed headcrab with it and Gordon Freeman zombie goasts stimbled backward and on ground.

"John Freeman why you attack Gordon Freeman brother?" zombie goasts cakled and came out of trees and tried to surround John Freeman but John Freeman swung crowbar and threw and went like boomerang and unheaded the zombie goasts.

Zombies goasts were many and came right at John Freeman but John Freeman pulled out rock gun and shot at them but shot didnt because it was empty so he pulled laser gun and lasered zombie goasts. Zombie goasts scremed and pain but didnt stop coming and John Freeman knew it was watsed effort.

"There are too many zombie goasts and I have no rockets," John Freeman said quiet but then saw plasma gun on top of cliff and knew what had tobe done. Hogn Freeman ran at Gordon Freeman and grbabed portal gun from Dallas and teleportaled to on top of cliff where plasma gun was.

John Freeman saw zombie goasts ran up side of hill with super fast because they were goasts but John Freeman bursted palsma and many zombie goasts. Then John Freeman saw masheen over his shoulder that was making the headcrabs and the zombie goasts lived. "I muts kill the masheen to stop the zombie goasts!"

So John Freeman shot portals up into top of sky and then shot plasma burst up into portals. Plasma burts came down and hit masheen and contro panel was melt in panel but didnt turn off. "Oh no why that not work?" John Freeman aksed but then knew it was because wires werent damagd.

Cliff was steep and zombie goasts were getting near and John Freeman couldn't run up cliff but then had idea. "I will use technique from father Richard Freeman" and then prepaired to up the cliff. Juts as zombie goasts got to top of ledge John Freeman backfliped up the cliff and into the portal and out the other portal at the masheen.

"I will defeat the zombie goasts ones and for all!" John Freeman and John Freeman pulled out Gordon Freeman crowarb and said "This is for you bro" and stabed wires with crowarb. Sparks started and John Freeman jimped back into portal just as panel explosiond. John Freeman landed with backflips and zombie goasts all went smoke and disapered.

"Yay I am defeat the boss and make Gordon Freeman happy soul!" John Freeman said but then went to Gordon Freeman who was on ground with bleeding headcrab which was now died. "But now bro is dead again and I never got to say sorry."

Portals then exploded and new portal which was smoke and green and wavy appeared and soliders in masks that looked like robots but not stepped out of portal. "Oh no there are more ememies who are you?"

"We are combines from science and outter space" combines said with voices like computers and rised weapons. "Zombie goasts were problem and we coulndt take over world in present because they can killed us so we went to future of man and waited until zombie goasts and headcrabs all dead and now thanks to you John Freeman we can slave world!"

"Noooo!" John Freeman defied and teleportaled to zombines with plasma gun in hand but was hit with lasers and masheen gun bullets on other side and flew backwards on ground. "I forgot the enemys has wepons now." John Freeman surpised and then remembered about futur of humenkind.

"I muts save futur!" John Freeman started and teleportaled behind Combines. John Freeman grabed combines time driver and teleportaled to top of cliff again. Combines got in torret gun cars and strait at the cliff so John Freeman needed to hasty.

"This is fur all humenkind!" he braved and pilled wires form the time driver and hooked to the portal gun wires, then attached with duck tape. John Freeman fired portal into sky and it became time portal to future. John Freeman backfliped into sky but was hit with rocket on way up and time portal gun was damagd. John Freeman flew in time portal and combines couldntnt get at him so very angry and explode cliff with grenaids.

"We may have lots John Freeman" combine surgeon said "but we still have Gordon Freeman. Bring me the science!" and combine troopf brought metal plate with the science inside that was round like head and had red scanner over eye and wires at edges. Combine surgeon placed science plaet on head of Gordon Freeman over left side of face and used laser gun to welded.

Gordon Freeman eye opened with angry face and wires from sides of plate sneakd int his skull and plate eye was become glow red. "Gordon Freeman we are combines from futur here to stop man from detsroying world with wars by slaving them. You were kill by John Freem who was your brother and now you are one of us."

"Gordon Freeamn does not living anymore" Gordon Freeman said with computer voice "I am Dark Man now" and put combine mask over face to hide metal plate and scars from headcrab zombie. Combine soldier gave Gordon Freeman power crowbar made of titanium which was strongest metal and he put it on tool belt on combine suite with laser gun and masheen gun.

"John Freeman YOU WILL PAY!" Gordon Freeman yelled and combines all laughed evil and got in cars and started towards town.

Meanwhile John Freeman was in futur of humenkind but didnt recognize place. Sky was all orange and smoke and thick and no sun at the top of sky. Bildings were craked and streets like fishers. Humens and combines were dead everywhere and masheens were all damagd. "This is futur of humens... I cannot stop combines from detsroying world on my own what will I do?"

Then John Freeman remenbered that portal time gun could anywhere in tim. "Whait my son Henry Freeman will be thirty in earlier futur and can help me fight the combines and save world." So John Freeman shot portal but before he went in portal he saw dead bear.

"I will need all the wepons I can get" John Freeman smarted and lasered hands off of hear and pulled out bones to use like boxing globes. "Now I go to futur of Henry Freeman and live up to fill-life conqseuences ones and for all!" And JOhn Freeman ran into portal that closed behind him because time portal gun explod on the way in.

When Hole opened up and John Freeman fell out he saw humens and combines fighting and dead on both side. John Freeman was starting to fall from gavity so he backflipped down from the sky and landed next to Henry Freeman. "Combines leave my son alone!" John Freeman angried.

To be continued?

So, I open the floor to comments from the readers which I can pass along to Jack. R&R s.v.p.


End file.
